Danganronpa Wiki:General Guidelines
Genel Kurallar *Tüm düzenlemelerin 'li olarak yapıldığını varsayalım. Herkes hata yapar. Birinin yaptığı bir hatayı düzeltmeniz gerekirse, Özet Düzenleme'deki nedenlerinizi kibarca açıklayın veya mesaj duvarlarında onlarla iletişime geçin. Düzenleme savaşlarına girmeyin. *Kurgu veya belirsiz bilgilere izin verilmemektedir. Kural olarak, bir cümle "olabilir", "her halde", "muhtemelen" veya "muhtemel" gibi kelimeler içeriyorsa, gerçeğin doğruluğunu sorgulamanız gerekir. Size açık gelebilecek şeyler başkalarına kurgu gibi görünebilir. Talebinizi yedeklemek için mümkün olan kaynakları ekleyin. Emin değilseniz, bir Yönetici ile iletişim kurun. *Fan çevirilerine dayanan TÜM içerik, orijinal çevirmene iletilmelidir. Buna video oyunu çevirileri (Danganronpa V3), manga, dergi makaleleri veya kitap çevirileri dahildir, ancak bunlarla sınırlı değildir. Wiki'ye kaynaksız olarak çevrilmiş olan herhangi bir çalışma kaldırılacaktır. Kaynağı bilmiyorsanız, bir Yönetici ile iletişim kurun. *Yöneticiler ile discord üzerinden veya bir yetkilinin mesaj duvarına mesaj bırakarak kural ihlalini rapor edebilir veya diğer sorunları dile getirebilirsiniz. Nelerin kural ihlali olduğunu öğrenmek için, Kural İhlali Politikası'na bir göz atın. *Header/Top-Hat şablonları (örneğin, Template:Stub) Yetkililer ile görüşülmeden editörler tarafından kaldırılmamalıdır. Mesaj Duvarları *''Danganronpa Wiki'' isn't Facebook, please do not engage in lengthy off-topic conversations on your message wall, as it makes our more difficult to moderate. Please take lengthy conversations to a free instant messaging service such as , which can be used without installing the application. *If a user asks a question on an Admin's wall, do not answer on the Admin's behalf or insert yourself into the conversation, as it blurs the line between moderators and editors. User Pages *Spoiler images and information, particularly character deaths, are never permitted on user pages. *Editors who join this Wiki are expected to contribute, not exclusively edit their user profile or maintain their list of favourite characters hosted here. Editors who are shown to only have interest in editing their own profile will have their profile locked until they have made an effort to contribute to the Wiki. *Fan art is not permitted on user pages or user profiles, as per our Image Policy, unless it can be proven you are the original artist, or can prove permission from the original artist. *Using your user profile, message walls, talk pages, or any other pages on the Wiki as an opportunity to roleplay a Danganronpa character or fan character is not permitted. *Do not add personal identifying information, such as your real full name or contact information, anywhere on your profile. It will be removed for security purposes. *Deliberately offensive material is not permitted on user pages or user profiles, as per our User Agreement. This includes - but is not limited to - slurs of any kind. *While editors are allowed 1 personal sandbox (personal in this instance meaning "unrelated to a Danganronpa Wiki specific project"), editors are only permitted to store up to 20 images in their sandbox. This is to ensure that editor sandboxes do not become graveyards for outdated and old versions of files that might otherwise prevent them from appearing in . If you wish to store a collection of images for your own personal use, we recommend you use an outside image host such as imgur. *Editors may have multiple sandboxes only if each sandbox is related to a Danganronpa Wiki related project in the understanding that, once that project is complete, the contents will be cleared. Please contact a staff member if you wish to have more than 1 sandbox so that we can confirm it's for a project. If a sandbox has not been edited for 9 months or more, your sandbox may be cleared by a staff member. *Do not edit other users' sandboxes or userprofiles, even if you mean well. If you find an error in someone's work in progress, or have a suggestion, please bring it up on their message wall rather than editing directly. **The only exception to this rule is collaborations between users (please contact an Admin first to let us know), or in the case of Admins patrolling redlinks, broken images, or replacing templates. category:Danganronpa Wiki Policies